1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drive device for a camera, and, in particular, to a drive device for a zoom lens and a zoom viewfinder in a camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
In known zoom cameras, a drive source (for example, a motor) and a device driven by the drive source (a "driven device", for example, a zoom viewfinder) are located adjacently, and a drive device (for example, a reduction gear train) is made to move reciprocatingly between the motor and the zoom viewfinder to transfer the drive force of the drive source. However, if the drive source must also drive, for example, a lens barrel, two separate drive sources and two separate drive devices are required. This arrangement requires twice as much space. This increases the number of required components and makes the camera bulky.